Match Made in Heaven
by Shota Fairy
Summary: 39 In the peaceful realm of the Jade Palace,Konzen has something of a reputation for being bored and irritable. When Tenpou decides to remedy this with a magic potion, it becomes only a matter of time, minutes really, before Konzen is tangled up with Goku


Authoress: Wow, I write such filthy smut that even the shouta fairy has abandoned me!! She sprinkled her magic dust on me, and commanded a Konzen x Goku. She eagerly read it with a bleeding nose, yet now refuses to acknowledge my efforts…::sighs:: I hope someone out there enjoys this magnificently smutty novella.

WARNINGS: contains highly consensual and graphic adult x child action, i.e. Gaiden Konzen on Gaiden Goku

Authoress: Ahaha, I'm putting the "sensual" back in "consensual", one little boy pairing at a time. ;3 Next up, I think, should be either a Jiraiya x Naruto, or a Zuko x Aang...you know, I write stuff other than shouta; I just can't attach my "real" screen name onto a pedophilia fic, what would the neighbors say?

**Congress of the Monkey**

Kenren hadn't been inclined to believe the rumors. At least, not after he'd met the ice princess himself. Konzen? A serial slut? This kind of talk was obviously the petty, vindictive mutterings of many a scorned, wannabe-lover. It wasn't like the man was hard on the eyes or anything. A lot of guys probably tried to proposition him. Or something.

But Konzen definitely had this whole "don't touch me, you vile insect" vibe going on, and he was **always** being a bitch, especially when that little midget wasn't around to distract him. His put-downs were probably pretty harsh.

So yeah. Kenren was not buying the whole, Konzen-Douji-is-so-bored-he-sleeps-around rumor. Even if the guy did seem pretty bored. Even if there were a select few, his boss included, who gave Konzen knowing looks in the hallway that were pointedly ignored. Even if after today, the general was sorely tempted to reassess his opinion on the matter.

The strange sounds and scents drifting through Tenpou's closed office door would have deterred a lesser man. As it was, Kenren actually knocked before barging in.

"Sorry for the intrusion. What are you doing?" he inquired cheerfully, making his way around stacks of books, heading towards the source of the smoke. He popped his head around a dusty tower of ledgers from the last century to find the marshal peering intently over the top of his glasses at the vial in his hand as he tipped out a few drops. When they hit the surface of whatever foul concoction was in that Erlenmeyer flask, the liquid turned a deep, bright blue and threw off sparks with another profusion of smoke.

Kenren raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"Ah, General. You're just in time to help me conduct something of an experiment," Tenpou informed him with a smile.

Kenren took another step backwards. "Uh, you don't expect me to 'help' by drinking that, I hope."

"Oh, heavens no," the brunet assured him, adjusting his glasses. "This is for Konzen--I'm sure you've noticed he's been on the warpath, lately."

"You don't say? You mean he doesn't usually smash the heads of those who look at him the wrong way into the nearest wall?"

"Ahh." Tenpou held his chin thoughtfully. "So that's how you got that bruise."

"_Anyway_," Kenren prompted, irritated by that smug expression, "you're nuts if you think Konzen would touch anything I gave him, much less drink something like that." He gestured to the flask in Tenpou's hand, which was now fizzing away happily and giving off a dubious odor.

"I agree," his commanding officer assured him, "which is why you'll be doing no such thing." Casting about himself, Tenpou finally produced a small basket. He handed it to the blue-eyed man with a smile. "I promised Goku-chan we'd have a picnic today, but I'm afraid I'm too busy to step away at the moment. Will you give these to him, along with my apologies, General?"

Kenren lifted the handkerchief from the corner of the basket to find four meatbuns nestled snuggly inside. "What about me?" he asked with a mock pout. "Surely the kid can make do with three?"

"No!" Tenpou told him firmly, and Kenren's hand jerked back in surprise. "Those are for Goku only." His expression softening into something more coy, he lifted a finger. "But if you come right back after delivering them, I may have something even more enjoyable waiting for you."

Kenren wasn't certain if he should be worried or not, but Tenpou's smirk was decidedly evil.

X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X

Suspicious violet eyes tracked Marshal Tenpou as he paced his way across the blond's office. He certainly didn't seem to be too busy to go on a picnic. Tenpou was not usually a man who wasted words, but here he was, rambling on about ineffectual politics, with only the occasional grunt of agreement necessary from Konzen. It was almost like he was stalling...

Sharp eyes cut towards Konzen slyly as he took another sip of his cooling jasmine tea. Tenpou smirked, his expression suddenly hidden by light reflected off his glasses. Konzen frowned.

...Or waiting for something.

"What?" Konzen demanded, his face still resting on his palm in boredom.

"Well, I was just thinking that you haven't been to visit me in so long," the man sighed, and raised a hand to his cheek dolefully. "It seems ever since Goku came into our lives, he's selfishly kept you all to himself. I do so miss our occasional intellectual debates..."

The blond narrowed his eyes, not buying it for a second. He leaned forward, shifting his weight to the elbow on his desk.

"Just what are you implying, Tenpou?" he ground out dangerously.

The tension rose between the two as the moment drew out. Tenpou smiled placatingly, lips parting to reply, when a crescendo of footsteps fast approaching interrupted their staring contest and Goku came barreling through the gilded double doors at break-neck speed.

"Kooooooooonzeeeeeeeen!!" the boy hollered, skidding to a stop on the marble floor.

Tenpou pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as his hair and lab coat were sent into disarray by the negative pressure front created by Goku's enthusiastic entrance.

The boy paused before he could launch into whatever speech he had prepared and did a double take in the marshal's direction. "Ten-chan?" He looked at the basket of meat buns looped over his arm to the brunette and back. "Picnic?" he asked hopefully, golden eyes shimmering. It was _almost_ enough to make Tenpou feel guilty.

"Anou, I'm sorry Goku, but I'm very busy today. We'll go next week, I promise."

"...Aa, okay."

Because he sounded so disappointed, Tenpou couldn't help but add, "Konzen seems rather bored today, though. Maybe he could be persuaded to join you instead?"

"Ha!" the blond deity scoffed, pointedly shuffling papers on his desk, arranging them into obsessively neat piles based upon criteria known only to him. "As if I could be bored, with this idiot around."

"Konzen, you'll have a picnic with me?" Goku asked excitedly, hopping from foot to foot. "We can go out in the garden, and we can smell the flowers, and chase the butterflies--"

Tenpou stifled a snort of laughter at the idea of Konzen doing any such thing. At least of his own free will. Perhaps he could develop a potion to help with that...

"Shut up!" Konzen snapped, "You're so noisy! And I have paperwork to finish. But..." he added reluctantly, seeing Goku's crestfallen expression, "you can eat in here. _If_ you promise to be quiet."

"Hurray!"

"Well," Tenpou declared with a smile, "it looks like that's settled. Now if you'll excuse me..." Turning toward the door, he bumped into Kenren, who was on his way in. "Come along, General. We're very busy, and I'm afraid I can't tolerate any more dawdling on your part."

"Wha-but I'm--huh?"

Dragged along helplessly by the firm grip Tenpou had on his upper arm, the last thing Kenren saw before the doors closed was Konzen's irritated glare.

Goku, meanwhile, settled himself happily on the floor near Konzen's desk, strategically placing himself where he could keep an eye on the older man and still enjoy the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the open window. He munched contentedly on meat buns, the patch of marble he occupied pleasantly warm. He didn't have to glance up to know Konzen was still just sitting there, watching him. It pleased him, in a way he hadn't quite put his finger on, to have all of the blond deity's attention on him.

Just him and Konzen. That was the way it was supposed to be. Well, and Ten-chan and Ken-niichan could come, too. Ken-niichan was fun when he wasn't being mean and Ten-chan was so nice and cooked pretty well, too, even if this time his meat buns tasted kinda funny. The boy was halfway through his third when he looked up to regard his keeper gravely.

"You want one, Konzen?" Goku could eat all four and still have room for dessert, but actually, his tummy was feeling kind of funny right now, and Konzen was looking at him, so maybe he was hungry, too.

The blond flushed, and tore his attention away quickly. He grabbed his brush pen and scribbled away on the scroll that happened to be in front of him. "**No.** Wipe your face."

Goku cocked his head. Konzen sounded sort of strange. And he looked like maybe his tummy hurt, too. Shoving the rest of his meat bun into his mouth and abandoning the fourth, Goku scooted as close to Konzen's desk as he could while still staying in the window's warm patch. He licked his lips, deliberating. Konzen didn't like to be disturbed when he was actually working, but his cheeks were slowly turning pink.

"You okay?"

"I'm **fine**," Konzen growled. Though, if he were being completely honest with himself, he did feel a little over-heated. Resolving to concentrate on his paperwork, he read an urgent notice informing him...they were going to be painting the east hallway next week. Rolling his eyes, Konzen scrawled his acknowledgement across the bottom and put the sheet in his 'dealt with, yet unimportant' pile. He shifted uncomfortably.

It was really warm today.

The blond sighed. Another notice. This one slightly more note-worthy: generals were up for review next month. Smiling evilly, Konzen placed the scroll in his 'things to remember to torture idiots with' pile. Pleasure coursed through him at the thought of lording this over Kenren's head. He could probably annoy Tenpou with it, too. That guy was overly fond of morons, and they were going to start rubbing off on him... Goku and Kenren...rubbing off...

Konzen's eyes widened. Why the fuck was he hard??

Clenching his eyes shut in a scowl and rubbing his temples, Konzen took a deep breath. So it'd been awhile. Really, ever since Kanzeon saddled him with the monkey demon, he just hadn't had the time-- an image of Goku grinning at him in that carefree way of his came to mind. With a detached sort of horror, Konzen realized his arousal hadn't lessened any.

If he were being honest, the thrumming in his veins had increased with the thought. The way that brat looked at him...it made something flutter and tighten in his chest. Everyone, fuck buddies, fucking idiots, and if he counted Tenpou, both--everyone had these expectations and assumptions about him. His perfect little life in this peaceful palace, already planned from beginning through endless eternity. He was sick of meaninglessly fucking around.

Only Goku ever looked at him like something other than a means to an end. Those gold eyes scrunched up by a smile too big for his face looking at him with the closest thing he'd ever seen to love in this place. His prior relationships seemed hollow in comparison, because, of course, he'd only been going through the motions. He wasn't that bored anymore, really.

One slender, white hand slid over his own thigh hesitantly. He rubbed his eyelids with the other, chewing on his bottom lip. Now was neither the place nor the time to indulge base needs. It was never really a problem, unless--

Konzen's eyes snapped open and he stared down at his tea mug. Tenpou, that fucking bastard--

"Konzen?" Goku asked breathily, centimeters from the deity's face. The blond jumped nearly three feet in his chair, letting out an undignified yell of shock. Goku stared at him with humongous eyes, perched atop his desk, legs spread and arms dangling between them.

"**What the hell do you want?!" **

Konzen's heart was pounding, and his breath came short. He was going to kill that idiot Tenpou. His cock ached, full and leaking where it strained against the fabric of his pants. It was tenting his goddamn tunic, and if Goku noticed it--worse, if he _asked_ about it--

Blushing and panting prettily, Goku rubbed a small hand over his stomach, loose shackles sliding forward heavily onto his fist. Konzen really couldn't be blamed, in his current state, for letting his gaze stray to the expanse of belly exposed by the action.

"I don't feel good, Konzen. My tummy hurts." The blond jerked his head up, as Goku promptly pitched forward off his desk.

Konzen's quick reflexes saved Goku's face from connecting with the stone floor, though the rest of him wasn't so lucky. The blond grimaced, flexing the toes on his bare foot that had shot out to catch the boy's cheek. That was going to bruise. Clamoring to the floor, Konzen pulled the small brunette half into his lap and peered into his face with mild concern.

"Goku?" He pinched the kid's face. "Oi, Goku," he demanded sharply. The monkey's face scrunched up in pain and he keened.

"Konzeeeeeen, it hurts!!"

"Your stomach?"

"My face!! Stop pinching!"

Konzen let go abruptly, but the damage was done: Goku squirmed and whined in his lap, grinding softly against his ample hard-on. The blond pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He really tried to not enjoy that. Really. Today was just not his day.

"Get up, Goku."

"Nyaaaaaaaaah, can't-- my tummy hurts! My legs, too--my arms, too, everywhere!!"

Scooping squirmy monkey into his arms, Konzen heaved himself to his feet with a grunt. Siddhartha, the boy was heavy.

Flailing, skinny arms found their way around his neck and half the weight settled there, off-balancing him. Reeling for a precarious second, Konzen regained his equilibrium and strode forward. With a good swift kick to open the double doors, he stormed down the hallway, heading for his personal chamber. Goku groaned and complained weakly, snuffling into his neck and pulling at his long, golden hair.

"Stop that," Konzen groused, shifting the weight in his arms more securely. The forehead nuzzling his Adam's apple was burning up and damp with sweat.

Goku shuddered, abrading Konzen's already over-sensitized skin. The blond's nipples prickled to attention as heat pooled low in his groin. Praying to his least favorite (albeit only) aunt that he meet no one on the way to his room with an unobstructed, obvious bulge in his robes and an underage simian in his grasp, he actually managed it.

The bedroom door slammed behind him with a nudge of his foot, and he carried Goku to his massive canopied bed. He dumped the boy unceremoniously and rubbed his aching shoulder. He would almost swear the kid had been getting heavier the longer he held him.

Konzen stripped off his robe and arm sleeves as he crossed the suite to his private bath, tossing them on the floor. His jewelry and pants were thrown at his dresser, and the bathroom door banged shut before they hit the wooden inlay with a clunk.

The blond sagged against the wall with a groan, a hand already encircling his engorged member. He pumped steadily, visions of long, unruly brown locks splayed over his pillows and slender, pale thighs wrapped around his neck. The boy obviously loved him. But Konzen knew he wasn't ready to accept him in that way. Forming a tight channel with his fist, he attempted valiantly to fight the flood of fantasies. That hungry mouth devouring his cock. That pert ass grinding against his hipbones. That whiny little voice, moaning his name.

"K-Konzen!!" a deep, alarmed voice called out to him familiarly.

Konzen's eyes creaked open and he forced his hand to still. Fuck.

Who the fuck was in his room? Who the fuck was in his room with Goku defenseless and prone? The blond god's knees quivered and threatened to give out under the strain. He couldn't go out there like this! He was naked and flushed, strands of his long blond hair sticking to the sweat on the inner skin of his thighs, curling around the limbs. Growling in irritation, he growled through the closed door.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but if you're not out of my private chambers in three seconds flat, I will _personally_ see to it that you're reassigned to Hell!"

"B-b-b-b-but Konzeeeeeen!!"

Konzen froze. The voice may have been a deep tenor, and a few octaves lower than normal, but he would recognize that whine across the known world. The blond threw open the door to his chambers and trust his head out to stare across the room.

_Goku_.

Or at least, he looked just like Son Goku.

X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X

"Um, so you mind telling me what the hell that was all about?"

"What 'what' was all about?" Tenpou inquired as he hunched over the notepad in his lap, scribbling furiously.

The blue-eyed general crossed his arms and slouched back against the wall. He cleaned his ear with his little finger. "You did something to Konzen, didn't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ah, yes, well, it's really for his own good," insisted Tenpou with an air of superiority that was belied by the smirk of his own tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"And your own amusement?" Kenren guessed. Merciful Goddess help the man or god who found himself on Field Marshal Tenpou Gensui's bad side.

"I prefer to think of it as curiosity in the name of science." Tenpou's glasses flashed as he lifted his face to grace the other man with a seemingly beatific smile. "At any rate, it's certainly more interesting than planning military strategy, don't you think?"

"But what does the squirt have to do with any of this?" Kenren wanted to know, and Tenpou folded his hands atop his notebook.

"I'm always pleased to be reminded, General--rumors to the contrary aside--that you're too intelligent to miss much. However..." He sighed in a very put-on manner. "If I were to divulge any more information, I'm afraid that would make you an accomplice, at least in Konzen's eyes."

Pushing away from the wall, Kenren sauntered across the room, and with a hand flat on the top of the desk, he leaned over the man sitting there, grinning slyly. "Don't you worry about me, Tenpou. I make a career of avoiding implications."

One of Tenpou's eyebrows lifted, and he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "A useful skill, in your line of work," he agreed.

Somehow, Kenren felt obliquely insulted.

X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X

Konzen gaped.

"H-hellllllp..." the lithe young man squirming on his bed wheezed. Although still considerably smaller than Konzen himself, the brunette had grown about a foot and a half. His clothes looked to have become three sizes too small: the black tank was now a skintight crop top, the leather of his belt strained against sharp hip bones, and the faded jeans--which were nearly splitting at the seams--rode up his calves.

The blond's eyes were fixed on the prominent cylindrical outline trapped against one thigh, visible from across the room, when Goku's indignant cry caused him to start guiltily.

"Konzen!! Can't **_breathe_**!"

Striding across the room in his full glory, Konzen had the presence of mind to snatch up a satin robe thrown across the back of an armchair and shrug it on before kneeling over his charge.

A fistful of the black material at either shoulder, and Konzen yanked. The cloth ripped clean down the middle, releasing its choke hold on Goku and revealing a surprisingly well developed chest and abdominal muscles. The blond made an honest attempt to avert his gaze, but his will was weakened by the self-imposed period of abstinence he'd maintained since Goku was assigned to his care, and by whatever drugs Tenpou had slipped into his tea.

Goku panted and propped himself up on his elbows. "Thanks." He swiped a hand over his face, shoving sweaty bangs out of his eyes. The next moment he had frozen, eyeing his own hand curiously. His shackle was now snug around his wrist, but not uncomfortably so, and his hand was much larger--bigger than Konzen's, maybe. But that wasn't what had made him pause. They felt so light now. Almost like he was free. Maybe this was "getting stronger."

"Konzen," he tried the word out slowly, liking the way it rumbled out of his chest and formed familiarly on his tongue. He smiled, slightly, and turned his face up towards his best friend. What he saw took him by surprise.

Konzen was **beautiful**. Despite the perpetual scowl on his face, his violet eyes were wet and warm, trained on him with an expression that was at once familiar yet new. He had been going to say something, he was sure, but he couldn't remember for the life of him.

Konzen pursed his lips, tongue sliding over the seam they created. The Goku-who-wasn't-his-Goku-but-was stared at him with such a dumb look on his face, like he'd never seen the god before but was falling in love on the spot. Idiot. How in Heaven was Konzen supposed to stand up to such stupidity?

Leaning in with hands and mouth, the blond deity's eyes slipped shut, helplessly.

Goku started in shock but Konzen followed the jerk of his head, persistent lips mouthing the corner of his own gently. A hand cupped the base of his skull and another skated over his bare ribcage and up over his shoulder, pushing away scraps of black material that still clung to his frame.

Soft kisses on his upper lip, wet kisses on his lower one, a tongue slipping out to part them; fingers massaging his scalp, nails pressing into the firm, strong muscle of his back, and Goku found himself reacting without thought. Surging up into the kiss, Goku grasped Konzen with both hands spanning the blond's ribs and flipped him over. He made moves to pounce on the deity but fell back with a grimace. "Ack!"

Konzen blinked to clear the haze and sat up partially, lavender satin pooling at his waist. Ah, he thought negligently, perhaps he should have tied that closed. "What?" he growled, annoyed.

Goku whimpered, making quite a ridiculous face. "Owwww..."

Konzen raised an elegant eyebrow. Okay, so moving in those painted on pants with a hard on of that size may have presented a legitimate concern.

"Hold still," he ordered, his voice gravelly and low. He rolled onto his knees and moved towards Goku to straddle one thigh. Tugging hard on the belt cutting into faintly tanned flesh to create enough slack to undo it, Konzen grunted.

Goku fidgeted, wincing, and sighed as it finally came undone. The button of his fly had already popped and Konzen held the edges together so he could unzip the jeans. Goku held his breath as warm knuckles pressed into the flesh of his belly. He felt...very good. And warm. And happy.

Unable to keep from grinning, Goku watched Konzen scowl and mutter, something about bastard fields? The boy lifted his hips obligingly when Konzen tugged on them, and was rewarded with a groan. ...Oooh. That was a very good Konzen noise. Even better than the 'hmph' that meant, okay, it's lunchtime already. But how to convince him to do it again?

The fists bunched in his waistband had stilled at his hips, so he nudged the leg Konzen was sitting on upwards again. He could feel the soft crush of something delicate and heated through the denim, and the slight parting of Konzen's bottom on his kneecap. _There._ Goku's grin turned sly. It wasn't so hard to make Konzen do that again after all.

Of course, Konzen then smacked Goku upside the head for grinning at him like that, and yanked his jeans down roughly. The blond ducked his head and frowned, which did nothing to hide the blush spreading over his body.

Goku kicked his pants off the rest of the way and sat up with a pleased sigh. It was really weird, feeling out his new, older appearing body. He felt powerful, and really, really good. His blood buzzed in his veins, and he had the sudden urge to shove his keeper down and press tight, tight against him. Konzen wasn't going to get away this time.

Pulling the blond closer for a kiss, Goku reacquainted himself with his new favorite Konzen-noises. His tongue slid roughly into the older man's mouth and back again, and the blond responded in kind after a moment, like it was the best kind of game of tag, sucking and biting and licking until Goku felt heady with delight. His privates were really aching, he dully noticed, from being all squished inside his jeans, so he let the newly-broad hand that wasn't curled around Konzen's hip drift down to rub the poor, throbbing flesh.

Konzen frowned as his partner promptly stiffened, then fell slowly onto his back with a startled gasp. What was his problem _now_? He let his gaze fall to Goku's heavy organ, where the boy was fingering it experimentally with a look of awe on his face. Double idiot.

Swatting the monkey's hand away, Konzen expertly took him in hand and gave a firm, slow tug. Goku's body arched shamelessly and he moaned, gripping the bed sheets beneath him as if for dear life. The golden cicada god smirked.

"K-**Kon**zen..." the boy panted reverently, hips bucking, but it was the voice of a young man, the _body_ of a man, and Konzen felt his own body responding.

Goku's head thrashed, long brown strands fluttering.

Konzen fisted him tight and fast, muttering smug encouragements to the lithely muscled male squirming and thrusting helplessly beneath him, his skin glowing bronze with a fine sheen of sweat. He watched the demon boy's face closely, the slightly altered features a promise of beauty to come in future years, memorizing every secret expression only he would ever cause or see, Konzen would make sure of _that_.

Just as Goku's eyes rolled back into his head and his features tightened in ecstasy, Konzen abruptly released his erection. The boy was slow to react.

Panting desperately for a few moments, ass still flexed rock hard and hips held taut and quivering, Goku finally cracked open one glazed-over eye of molten gold. His body slumped back to the mattress in slow-motion, the arm he had thrown over Konzen's shoulder slipping, dragging the sweat-drenched strands of Konzen's ponytail with it. The golden hair had still been trapped under Konzen's robe, clinging to the hard contours of his body, and it tickled a sensitive trail from inner thigh to ass crack, up the plane of his back and over the bite mark marring one shoulder. Konzen shivered.

Goku still said nothing, waiting. His eyes glittered beneath heavy lashes as they regarded the god. Where another lover might have resented being denied release, the heated gaze trained on him held nothing but trust and lustful anticipation. Konzen's stomach tightened at the strangely mature, strangely sensual expression with which Goku patiently watched him, and he found himself wondering for reasons different than usual whether this boy would be the death of him.

Bringing a hand to his mouth, Konzen sucked his own fingers sloppily before pulling them free with a wet noise, a single trail of saliva clinging to his swollen lower lip.

The blond, pushing his disheveled hair out of his way, leaned down and breathed on the boy's enlarged member, shoving two fingers into him. Goku's breath hitched and his corded muscles tightened, pre-cum oozing from the slit of his penis and languidly running down the shaft towards Konzen's embedded fingers. The deity pressed his perfect nose against the silky place beneath the boy's thick member and nudged it aside, tongue swiping out to trace the entrance his long digits were probing. His other hand gripped Goku's pale thigh to hold him still. His fingers scissored and made room for his pink tongue to dart out and wet the blossoming entrance.

Goku cried out and dug his heels into the mattress. His chains rattled as he shook, his body pulsing. Another finger, deeper, steadier motions, and more blistering pleasure from that insistent tongue over his entrance, his leaking erection, his whole body aching for Konzen.

Over and over again he chanted Konzen's name, pleaded, and the god finally flipped him onto his stomach to thrust his throbbing cock into that wet little hole: the only prayer he'd ever answered. Goku wailed and sobbed, belying his older appearance, grinding back desperately. Cheek pressed to the bed, tears poured over the bridge of his nose and dampened the bed sheets as Konzen took him from behind.

Strong arms encircled the young man and pulled him even closer, hands tugging at unruly brown locks, pinching hardened nipples, sliding hungrily over chest and belly and inner thigh. Konzen hooked an arm under Goku's knee and drew the limb up as far as it would come, spreading the boy even wider to accept him. The angle made Goku throw his head back, and tore a scream from him.

Konzen's teeth latched onto the perfect column of his neck above the iron collar, and he drove into the brunet relentlessly. Konzen fucked him, their bodies slick with sweat and other bodily fluids, until Goku couldn't stop groaning, then continued to fuck him until he couldn't stop screaming, the boy characteristically loud-mouthed to the end.

A feeling like electric butterflies fluttered deep in Goku's stomach and liquid sunshine shivered up his spine. His eyes flew open in astonishment at the same time that hot fingers on his jaw drew his chin over his shoulder. Coaxing lips closed over his, tongue thrusting in as hot as his sex, and the brunette came in his lover's fist. Orgasm tore through him and his pulse pounded, mind wonderfully blank and engulfed in Konzen all at once.

Konzen's steady pace faltered as his engorged member was swallowed by Goku's tight, clenching passage. The deity groaned hoarsely and came with a shudder, hips grinding weakly as Goku milked him of the last dregs of his pleasure. He collapsed heavily atop the brunet, relaxing more than he could ever remember doing so before. Goku's whine was muffled by the comforter, and Konzen happily ignored him in post-orgasmic bliss for all of thirty seconds until the boy's continual squirming forced him to become aware of two things: one, he was probably squishing his pet monkey to death, and two, his hyper-sensitive cock was still rock hard in Goku's ass.

Ah, fucking Tenpou. That magnificent asshole.

X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X

"No fucking way!" Kenren shouted incredulously. "You wouldn't..." At Tenpou's politely patient expression, his subordinate swallowed. "You _didn't_."

"I did," Tenpou assured him, in the same sort of voice one might use to inform Goku that the last spring roll was, in fact, gone, and there was sadly nothing to be done about it. Tenpou was...Tenpou was...far more twisted than Kenren had given him credit for. He supposed the man had to get his entertainment where he could find in, in a boring place like this. Not everyone was cut out to be the man who slept with other men's wives.

An aphrodisiac in Konzen's tea and a potion in Goku's meat buns which would physically age him. Kenren didn't have to be a master of military strategy to see where this would end up. The thought made him laugh so hard, he could hardly breathe.

"You do realize Konzen will murder you in cold blood for this?"

One of Tenpou's eyebrows lifted challengingly. "He never has, yet."

Kenren found himself shocked beyond words for a moment. "You mean you've done this _before_?"

"The aphrodisiac, yes; the aging potion, no. (I'm not even one hundred percent sure it will work.)" The man gave an unapologetic shrug, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Konzen allows himself to get wound far too tightly. If the only way he can allow himself to relieve that tension is by virtue of something he 'knows' makes him unable to take responsibility for his own actions, who are the rest of us to judge?"

Kenren was silent for a long minute. Tenpou made a valid point--Kenren himself knew better than anyone that a little indulgence of his baser nature was often the only way to make it through all the disappointments, frustrations, and boredoms of Heaven. However, he might have been more inclined to believe the field marshal if he weren't still scratching away avidly in one of those dog-eared notebooks of his with a slight smirk which was quickly suppressed.

"Okay," Kenren conceded reluctantly, "but even I still don't understand the bigger picture, here. And knowing you, there's a bigger picture."

Tenpou's eyes glittered behind the lenses of his glasses, and he steepled his fingers with a complacent smile. "That, General, is because I haven't told you the best part."

X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X

Konzen propped himself up by his arms to lift his weight from Goku and attempted to roll off of the kid, only to experience a glorious yet somewhat painful tug on his turgid flesh.

"Nnh--" Konzen groaned pitifully, face down on the mattress once more with Goku pinned beneath him. Shifting onto one forearm, he gave Goku's tight ass a coaxing pat.

"Ease up, will you?" he rumbled sensuously, trailing his fingertips in cajoling patterns over Goku's soft-skinned side, his chin hooked over the boy's shoulder.

"Gyaaah...Konzeeeen."

If anything, the boy's passage squeezed him tighter. Konzen flinched. It hurt like a bitch now, but he started to pant anyway, weakly grinding his hips in little circles. It was a good kind of pain. Eyes drifting shut again, Konzen let his free hand circle the base of his cock and delicately began to maneuver out. The motion freed a wet rush of his own come and slicked the boy's passage agreeably. Konzen smiled and slid home again with a satisfied sigh.

Goku's high pitched groan startled the blond and his eyes flew open. He stared down at the tiny, compact backside he was splitting and the narrow, trembling shoulders. Shit. Tenpou was going to **die**.

Konzen sat back as much as he dared without yanking the larger head of his erection out of the too-tight ass beneath him, and grabbed one once-again skinny leg behind the knee. He straightened the leg and used it to flip Goku onto his back, shuddering at the physical sensation of that tight ass sucking his cock and the arousing sight of his own length disappearing and slipping back out of Goku's taut entrance. He fully intended to calm his poor monkey down, get him to relax enough to pull the fuck out, and then go devise terrifying and appropriately humiliating revenge on a certain field marshal. Perhaps he'd make Tenpou suck him off without even cleaning Goku's various bodily fluids from him, if that perverted son of a bitch had such a thing for involving little kids in his deviancies.

All things considered, the blond deity was fully unprepared when the demon boy beneath him suddenly rolled upward in a boneless flex, moaning for Konzen's touch. Those slender thighs spread wider and wider, and it was easy to forget how damn strong Goku was until his wiry calves were hooking over the blond's shoulders and tugging him forward.

Konzen grunted in surprise, eyes widening comically as Goku did the work, roughly guiding him forward and back, inexpertly but eagerly thrusting that pert little ass upwards to meet every weak jerk. Long, white fingers tightened around the pale thighs, forcing them to still.

"Goku!" Konzen reprimanded him hoarsely. The boy whined wordlessly in return, wiggling his rear encouragingly.

"Please--uhn--please, Konzen..." Goku begged, his erection weeping and bobbing as he squirmed. "More...!"

Gone was the long, thick manhood of the temporarily transformed Goku, and Konzen found himself wistfully wondering what it would have felt like, lodged deep inside of him, had he not taken the initiative...

Konzen Douji pinched the bridge of his nose. He could swear he heard his hell summons coming right now. If he was damned for a penny, he might as well be damned for a pound.

His body having made his decision for him, the blond folded Goku in half as he began once more steadily pounding into him, and the boy moaned his approval. Konzen pressed open-mouthed kisses to whatever squirming flesh he could reach, be it ankle or shoulder, fingertip or knee. Even the occasional sting of swinging chain catching him somewhere unawares didn't bother him. They probably struck Goku all the time, the way he ran around with abandon, yet the only bruises marring the boy's skin were the ones Konzen was putting there, and that made him grit his teeth and smile to himself. Let them shackle and limit this one. This heretic, only Konzen could hurt him. Goku had come at one point or another but his staff still stood tall and throbbing as it drizzled over and leaked down his skin like the tears of pleasure streaming down his temples.

Harder, Konzen kept fucking him harder and faster, even as the world around him slowed to one resonating throb of nirvana. Fingers which felt surprisingly cool caught the soft, round side of Goku's face as he thrashed, stilling his arching neck and tossing head even as his body still heaved and quivered, pounded into. An elegant thumb gently smoothed damp brunette locks and tears from his lashes, clearing his vision.

Those trembling golden eyes locked onto Konzen, and his breath caught. He came powerfully with a sigh, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"_Beautiful_," Konzen murmured, pouring his seed deep inside clasping muscles. It overflowed the already wet chamber and the soft squelching sounds of the blond god's last thrusts mingled with their heavily panting breath. Finally, Konzen rolled onto his back, sliding his twitching, softened flesh from Goku and pulling the spent boy into his arms.

Sleepily, Goku nuzzled against his keeper, happily situating himself. As he entwined his tanned legs with Konzen's much longer ones, the shifting caused some of their love making to leak down the inside of his thighs. He paused, cracking a lazy, sated eye to check. Konzen looked, too. Deciding it was nothing to worry about, Goku let his lashes droop once again and cuddled, this time with a smirk on his face; Konzen'd been blushing.

X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X x x x X

The next day, it hadn't been Goku's whining that his waist hurt, or complaints that he was STILL sticky in _places_, even though he'd bathed, nor had it been the lewd remarks or roaming eye Kenren graced him with all damn day that had made Konzen snap. Truth be told, slyly glancing at Goku's various highly-visible hickeys quelled his annoyance with the monkey, and shooting a challenging sneer in the general's direction, one which said something along the lines of "Yeah, that's right, even _Goku_ can have a piece of my ass but not **you**," had a mitigating effect on the blue-eyed lothario.

It wasn't even his Aunt's half-worried, half-congratulatory, meddlesome, voyeuristic commentary as she came for a "casual" visit; Konzen had had such a good fuck the previous day, even that she-male couldn't bother him. It was, of course, Tenpou's smug little smile as he innocently offered Konzen a fresh pot of tea.

Perhaps a fist to the face had been a bit harsh. He did, after all, have a really great time that he was stubbornly pretending had never happened, and wasn't going to be happening repeatedly and in the near future, despite the fact he knew all his "acquaintances" already knew. Goku had even taken the liberty of informing Ten-chan he was "gonna be real busy" next week with Konzen, so no picnics for a while.

Striding down the hallway in what a passerby might call "a glowering rage," but loved ones knew as the Golden Cicada God's way of feigning ungratefulness, Konzen paused to recall with satisfaction the precise look on the face of every person present at the exact moment his punch made contact with smug Mr. Field Marshal's jaw.

He was sure, deep down, Tenpou recognized the sentiment for what it was.

The end...

Authoress::hides in a corner:: The Shouta Fairy made me do it!!! TAT Love it? Hate it? Found it sexy, or are wondering what's wrong with a) me for writing it b) yourself for reading it? Heh;;;;;;;;


End file.
